High And Fly: Young Justice
by ZoeInTheStars
Summary: Ideas from Young Justice, also including some non-YJ cannon AUs. Includes the funny moments to some rather sad encounters. In which Roy, Wally, and Dick are like brothers. Robin Centric.
1. History (1)

Prompt: Wally and Roy need to find a less dangerous prank subject.

Rating: K+

"Roy!"

"Wallace!"

"Come here! Now!" Dick yelled from his room. Wally and Roy exchanged a look.

"Oh god, he caught us," the younger red head started breathing heavily.

"OhNoWhatIfHeGoesAllBatCrazyOnUs?!RememberWhatHappenedToUncleBarryAndUncleOllieWhenTheyPrankedBatman-"

"Shut up," Roy hissed, clamping a hand over the speedster's mouth. "Let's just make a run for it!"

Wally nodded and picked up Roy before dashing over to the zeta tubes. He was entering the code-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you~"

The Boy Wonder growled out, but it was deathly calm. "So you guys want to have a history lesson? I'm teaching."

Wally and Roy looked at the youngest, his once black hair was now bright red.

"Once there were two people, an Arrow and a Speedster, who decided to prank a Bat. After the Bat was done, the Arrow and Speedster were in the hospital."

The two pranksters were white as a sheet.

Robin's glare turned deathly.

**_"Shall we repeat history?"_**


	2. Cowl (2)

Prompt: Cowl.

Rating: K

"I am the darkness! I am the night! I am-"

"Dick! Where are you?!" Bruce yelled from the hallway.

Dick quickly took off the cowl, blushing red as a tomato.


	3. Hugging (3)

"Nigh-Nightwing..." Bruce looked down at his oldest son. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you, old man," Dick huffed, tilting his head up to meet the older man's gaze.

"...Stop..._Now..._Son, please."

Nightwing just laughed with the rest of the league.


	4. Insane (4)

He picked up a stray arrow as he sat in his chair, looking at his old team. He sat tall at sixteen, about to outgrow his title and is no longer the small boy everyone wanted to coddle.

"You've got to know, you were lucky, living where you do. I have to deal with that every day, I step out of the house knowing that a madman could be at my steps ready to turn me to ashes. But he hasn't done anything yet, sometimes, you just go and mess yourself up all on your own. There was no one, no one messing with that little brain of yours. Life isn't a game, there is not always an ulterior motive, sometimes, crazy people just do crazy things. But sometimes you're the one who's losing your mind.

"You can't stop crazy," Robin twisted the arrow slowly then looked back to the group."Someone's always gonna have a new story to tell, a deep plot to save their family. You can help them? The rogues, man, if I had rogues like you, Kid, my life would be so easy. But no, insanity runs in a place where no one stays for longer than they have to."

He looked at his best friend who sat across from him, a small smile on his face, "I've been fighting longer than anyone else here, or even most in the league, but I've tried to save everyone. It's not possible, and I know it, yet, there's just something, when you look into the eyes of an insane man...Dunno, it just gets to you, well. Maybe because there's no way for you to fix it.

"You can fight, throw punches, deactivate a bomb, sure. Yet, when it comes to the mind, one of the most complicated things that man know of, you're never quite sure."

Robin looked dead in the eye at M'gann. "When you ask how the villains are in Gotham, I'd like to say they're desperate or insane, half of them are insane because they couldn't support themselves or family. The other half usually have some twisted sense of morality they like to stick to."

M'gann nodded, eyes wide. "I've lived on earth for almost three years, and this shouldn't surprise me anymore."

"I'm not all too surprised," Wally piped up. "You think we don't notice, but we do, some days you come back and you just don't seem very into it. Hell man, sometimes you're so out of it you walk in with three broken ribs and a shattered collar bone."

"Yeah well," Dick rolled his eyes. "That was one time and I was drugged."

"By an insane person."


	5. Green Eyes (5)

When he closed his eyes he did not see darkness, no, he saw color.

There was red, blood red, rose red, and Valentine's Day red.

There was blue, navy blue, sky blue, and the blue that wore each night.

Then there was green, almost as much as red, he saw green. He saw forest green, spring green, jade, and then there was the brightest green of all.

To anyone else it was stupid, seeing the green emerald eyes of his best friend, the one person he knew better than himself when he batted his eyes.

But those green eyes, they saw blue.


End file.
